New HorizonsNo longer working on
by EetTheChildren
Summary: This story has been adopted by RetrogueWitch. I had intentions to do it, but I'd want to focus on just one story for now and see how that goes. I'd rather decide it early instead of later on. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Alain/Kagome.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of either series. They are the property of their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **The struggle for the jewel was a battle that cost many lives. Countless people, humans and demons, lost their lives all because of one single jewel. The simple-looking gemstone had caused so much death and pain, it was as if all of that pain had somehow gotten absorbed into it.**_

 _ **It fell into her hands at the mere whim of fate. From getting pulled down the well, to having it even in her body from the start, it had all been through fate. Her death, too, had been at the hands of fate. There was never any sense in fighting against fate: Never.**_

 _ **A hard-fought battle had left very few survivors to deal with the damages of losing their friends and loved ones. Much like her reincarnation before her, she had made the choice for the jewel to leave with her. It only seemed right to her. It had arrived back int that time because of her interference with time. The war for it had been at her hands just as much due to her shattering it into countless little slivers and shards.**_

 _ **As per her wishes, when it came time for her body to burn like the countless other victims of such a vicious struggle, the split halves of the Shikon no Tama were placed with her. Both halves rested over her heart, covered and protected by her cold hands as the blazes were lit. The survivors that were left to the task prayed for her burning body to be the end of the jewel once and for all- carrying out the prayer she was unable to plead for.**_

 _ **Those there shed a few tears for the departed soul the Miko from the future. They stayed there until the fire died, repeating the prayer over and over again. By the time it died, there was nothing left to show who had been burned there. It was as if her body had turned into just another life lost in a struggle for power.**_

 _ **In the cold, dead night, they had hope for the Miko's soul.**_

 _ **That hope warmed the entire village.**_

 _ **Alas, just like Kikyo, Kagome had gone in a similar fashion at the hands of Naraku.**_

~o~o~o~o~o~

 _It was in a world so different from her last one that her soul was finally recycled through again. Perhaps it was done in a sort of pity for the poor soul._

 _She was born in the Kalos region of this new world, where she grew up a happy and energetic child. That kind nature of hers passed over into this new life, as well. Her heart was pure and untainted._

 _Before long, things began to change in her new life. Something bad happened- the jewel, now back within the new body of the soul, was just as big of a trouble in this life as it had been in her old one._

 _It no longer had a physical form, now hidden within her body and far from sight, but that did not stop it._

 _It began to cause a different sort of trouble for her in this new life, the burden of the jewel never slipping away._

 _Despite her struggle, she attempted to keep a bright outlook on life, still._

* * *

She had been feeling run down for the past few weeks, but she had kept from talking about it to anyone. From getting dizzy to even fainting a few times, she didn't feel like _herself_ anymore.

When the room began to spin yet again, the fifteen-year-old set her hand against the wall and leaned her weight against it. She slid down into a crouched position when the spinning only got worse. Familiar black spots invaded her vision as she sat like that. She was thankful for her choice to sit because she soon ended falling to the ground as her consciousness slipped from her.

In search of her trainer, a Chespin by the name of Chessie wandered into the room her trainer had last entered. She stumbled upon her laying along the wall. She paused for a second or two before curiously stumbling up to her.

"Ches?" Chessie poked and prodded at her trainer's arm before realizing that something wasn't right. She fled from the room as fast as she could in search of someone who could help.

After a few minutes of searching, she came across Alain. She ran up to him and started pulling and tugging on the material of his pants. Her actions captured his attention, and he turned to offer her a confused stare.

"Chessie? What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt forward. It didn't take him long to realize that his sister was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kagome?"

"Ches ches!" she pointed in the direction she had run from before running off back towards the room Kagome was in. When Alain followed after her, he immediately rushed forward at spotted the raven-haired girl laying on the floor.

..

When she woke up, she was startled to find herself lying in her bed. She jolted up, only to freeze when a hand landed on her shoulder. The hand prevented her from getting up, and she glanced up in search of who it belonged to. When she looked up, her attention fell on both Alain and Professor Sycamore.

Immediacy, she was questioned about what had happened, and it was then that she finally admitted to what had been happening for the past few weeks.

"I'm not sure," she said as she clasped her hands together in her lap. "I've been feeling run down for the past few weeks. I get dizzy, and I'll sometimes faint like I did today," she said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sycamore asked. "If you're not feeling well, you need to let someone know."

"I'm sorry…" she said. "I didn't want to worry anyone, but I ended up doing just that."

"Why don't you rest for a little while?" he suggested. "It could just be a little fatigue and exhaustion. Some rest will help you."

"But-"

"Rest." Alain finally spoke for the first time since she had woken up. He stepped up to her and patted her head a few times. "Nothing will change if you avoid rest, you know."

"You may feel fine now, but you also just woke up again," Sycamore said. "Getting up will only push you back to that state."

"... okay," she said. Chessie climbed up onto the bed and sat against her legs. Kagome reached out for her and pulled her close to her chest.

..

It became a common occurrence after that. No matter how many times it happened, it never seemed like there was an actual reason behind it.

There was no apparent cause for her health issues. Not even doctors had any answers for her complications.

* * *

With a curious hum, the raven-haired girl glanced around the large space of the lab in search of one figure in particular. Her Chespin followed after her with just as much intent at searching. It took her a few minutes, peeking in and out of rooms before she finally found who she had been searching for.

"Alain! Finally, I found you!" Kagome said as she stepped out into the field were many different Pokemon lived. She blinked wide, blue eyes and grinned up at him.

He smiled as he approached her, stopping when he was at her side. "Hey," he greeted her and set his hand on the top of her head. Her hair was messy, somehow even more so than it usually was. "I thought you were put on bedrest earlier."

"That was hours ago," she responded as she ducked out from under his hand. "I'm feeling tons better now, right Chessie?"

"Ches!" Chespin peered out from behind her with a grin that matched her own.

"See?" Kagome said before kneeling to scoop Chessie up into her arms. She clutched her against her chest as she stood back up and looked back at her brother. It was quiet between them for a few seconds. "I'm happy that I'm feeling better for now," she said. "You're setting out soon, and I wanted to be sure that I could tell you goodbye before you left."

She clutched Chessie against her chest as she averted her attention to her feet. When Chessie began to struggle, Kagome loosed her grip with a muffled apology.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alain asked. His hand gripped the upper part of her arm to pull her attention back to him.

She nodded without even waiting. "Of course I will be!" she said. "Just promise to check in, no matter where you are so I know _you're_ okay, Alain."

"Of course," he responded with a nod. He glanced at the Chespin still held in her arms before he reached out to it. He brushed his palm against her cheek in a gentle pet. "Keep a close eye on her for me, Chessie," he said then.

"Chespin, ches!" she responded with a determined nod. She waved her arms as she did so.

Alain let his hand fall to rest at his side at her response. It wouldn't be the same, being away from her for such a long time, but he knew she'd be better here, and that was what mattered.

* * *

Kagome hummed blissfully as she swept the floor of the laboratory. When a blue Pokemon leaped onto the bristles of the broom, making her pause in her motions, she let out a sigh and knelt down.

"I'm sure you'll find the trainer just right for you one day soon," she said softly.

He hadn't been gone long at all, but the most recent trainer had already brought him back to the lab because of disobedience issues.

Seeing the same Froakie leave, only to be returned over and over again hurt her. She couldn't imagine how Froakie himself felt about it. She gently rubbed the top of his head.

She heard the door open, and she glanced over her shoulder to spot Professor Sycamore walking over to her.

"You didn't have to clean up, you know, Kagome," he said as he affectionately ruffled her hair. She ducked out of his reach after enduring it for a few seconds.

"I wanted to," she responded. She picked the broom back up and Froakie finally hopped off of it for her. "I'm feeling a lot better as of late, so I'm really happy!"

She said those words, but in reality, she was still feeling down. Not because of her health, but because of how long it had been since Alain had bothered to check in with them- since he had last checked in with her.

She didn't want to let it show, but she missed her brother a lot.

She felt a tug on the hem of her long skirt, and she blinked a few times before she spotted Chessie tugging away at it.

She felt a hand land on the top of her head again. This time it remained still and seemed much more comforting than before.

"I'm sure Alain's fine," Professor Sycamore told her. "Try not to worry so much. You'll end up worrying yourself back into bed rest."

"I know…" she sighed and tightened her grip on the broom she clutched. Before long, the broom was taken from her by the professor.

"Why don't you take a break for now?" he proposed, a grin appearing on his face.

"Okay."

She was helpless against his suggestion and grin, and she ended up smiling back cheerfully. Kagome picked Chessie up and trotted away for a bit of a break.

* * *

I'm making some changes to this, and adding a pairing. (Ash/Kagome) I think it'll be nice.

Ages for this story:

Alain- 18  
Ash&Kagome- 15

Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Alain/Kagome.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of either series. They are the property of their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She was busy pouring tea into a few different cups when the ringing phone stole her attention. Kagome turned a bit until her head faced the direction of the phone.

"Ches!"

She jumped at Chessie's cry, and she turned back to her previous actions. In her distraction, the cup she had been filling had overflowed, and the tea now spilled carelessly over the rim.

"Whoops!" she said as she set the kettle down and hurried to pick up a small towel that was folded neatly on the counter's surface. As she mopped her mess up, she heard the professor answer the phone. She could pick up a few words being said on his end, and she gave him a worried look when he stepped into the room with her.

Professor Sycamore rubbed the back of his neck as he approached her.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked as she rung the towel out over the sink and set it in the bin for the dirty towels. She decided to wash them later, and she instead offered him one of the cups of tea. He took it with a grateful smile.

"That was Froakie's new trainer," Professor Sycamore said after taking a sip of his tea. "He was bringing him back, but it looks like Froakie ran away before he could make it back to the lab."

"But Froakie's only been with him for four days! How can he give up on him so soon?" Kagome was upset to hear those words.

"If Froakie isn't willing to listen to and work with the trainer, then there isn't much that can be done about it," he responded, setting a comforting hand to her shoulder. "Let's just see if Froakie finds his way back here again, and go from there, okay?"

Though she was still upset, Kagome nodded. She felt Chessie pat her leg a few times, and she knelt forward so she could pick her back up.

Even if Froakie ran away from his new trainer's, he would always find his way back to the laboratory after a couple days. All they could do was wait for him to show back up.

She shook her head and pulled a smile back onto her face. "I made some scones to go with the tea. They should be cooled down enough to eat!"

"That sounds great. A break is in order, I'd say," Professor Sycamore smiled and picked up the tray of snacks before leading Kagome out of the kitchen and into a different room where a few other workers had gathered.

* * *

It had been a few days since they received the call from Froakie's trainer, but the Pokemon had yet to turn up at the lab.

Kagome felt a pout pulling her lips down as she bent over and lifted the basket of dirty clothes. She placed them in the washer before gathering the clean clothes from the dryer. They were still a bit warm as she started to fold them.

After finishing the task, she went on her way to put them in their proper places, but the sound of the lab's doors opening caught her attention. She set the basket down and stepped into the foyer.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked upon spotting the boy who had barged in through the doors. With him was a small blonde girl. Before he could say anything, she instantly noticed the familiar Pokemon he held.

"Oh no, Froakie!" She ran up to him and carefully took the injured Pokemon from his arms. "What happened to you…" Kagome shook her head and turned. "Professor!"

Upon hearing her scream, Professor Sycamore ran into the room. "Kagome's what's happened- Froakie!" He stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the Froakie cradled in Kagome's arms.

"I'll take him," Sophie, one of the worker's at the lab, said as she took the injured Pokemon from Kagome. She let her, and as Sophie left to take care of Froakie's injuries, Kagome turned back at the two that had brought Froakie back. Though, that group of two turned into three when another boy finally dragged himself through the doors, as the girl whined about him being slow.

"Thank you for bringing Froakie back," she said. "But… how did he get like that?"

"Froakie helped me out in a battle, but he ended up getting really hurt," the boy said. "Are you Froakie's trainer?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not."

"We've been waiting for Froakie to show up," Professor Sycamore explained to the three that had shown up. "Froakie's trainer called to tell us that he had run away, but he hadn't shown up in a while, so we've been really worried."

"Is Froakie's trainer on his way?"

"I'm afraid not," he said with a shake of his head. "The trainer called with the intent of giving Froakie back."

"What?" The boy took a step back out of shock. "Why in the world would they want to do that?"

"It happens a lot," Kagome said. "That particular Froakie has gone through quite a few different trainer's, only to end up coming back here after being with them for a very short time. He just can't seem to find the trainer he likes," she added on with a shrug. She briefly looked over her shoulder before turning back to the three newcomers. "You've probably figured this, but I'm Kagome and this man is Professor Sycamore," she said. "Who are you all?"

"My name's Ash Ketchem!" He introduced himself first and held his hand out to her. She smiled and happily placed her own in his. "This is my partner Pikachu!" he added on as he motioned to the Pokemon seated on his shoulder.

"I'm Bonnie, and the slowpoke over there is my big brother Clemont!" the small girl said next, turning and pointing to the blonde boy who had shown up last.

Kagome nodded at hearing the names. "It's so nice to meet all of you! And thank you so much for bringing Froakie back!"

"It was no problem!" Ash responded. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Mm!" she nodded. "I'm sure he'll be back to full health in no time!"

* * *

They ended up sitting around a coffee table while Froakie was being treated. Upon making some tea, Kagome brought it out for them all. She sat down next to the professor and placed her hands in her lap.

"Um… Professor Sycamore, about the stuff you said about Froakie's trainer," Ash began once all of them had settled into their seats. Kagome looked up at hearing him speak, and she noticed a hard look in his eyes. "Why was he trying to give Froakie back?"

Professor Sycamore let out a sigh and loosely pulled his fingers through his curled hair. "That Froakie in particular can be a bit difficult, despite being intended for a new trainer," he admitted. "Many trainers have tried to take him, but he'll either end up running away or they'll have to bring him back because he simply refuses to listen to them." He glanced at Kagome then with a small smile on his face. "Whenever he comes back, it's always Kagome who he sticks by."

"Could he want to be Kagome's partner, then?" Clemont asked.

Kagome shook her head at the question. "Not exactly…" she trailed off.

"Froakie will look after Kagome sometimes and will run errands with her when she goes out with her own partner, but he doesn't want to be her Pokemon, either."

At the mention of her, Chessie popped her head into the room before stumbling over to her trainer. She gripped Kagome's leg and climbed up to sit with her. "Chespin!"

"Speaking of which, this is my partner, Chessie!" Kagome said as a large smile bloomed across her face. Chessie looked at the strangers before waving an arm in greeting.

"Ches!"

"She's so cute!" Bonnie let out a squeal at the sight of Chessie.

"Gar!"

The group glanced up at the sudden noise, and they all ended up looking at a Garchomp that had come to stand at the window. She stood looking in at the healing Froakie.

As the others went to see Garchomp, Kagome remained in her spot, watching them. Even when the professor went to show them some of the other Pokemon that lived at the lab, she didn't budge.

"Ches…?"

Chessie glanced up at her trainer in confusion. She was met with a muddled expression as Kagome clutched her a bit tighter against her chest.

She knew it was pointless, or almost so at this time, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Alain. Even if he was busy, he would have been able to check in at least once. The last time he had bothered to was not long after his Charmander evolved, and that already seemed like forever ago.

She remembered the promise he made, and her heart thumped painfully in her chest as her vision blurred a bit. She gripped Chessie tighter, but this time she didn't squirm or struggle for freedom, allowing her trainer to cuddle her close.

"Huh? Kagome?"

She blinked a couple of times to clear her tears away and stood up as fast as she could upon hearing the voice come from behind her. Though, that had ended up being a mistake and the world ended up spinning for a moment. It took her a second or two to steady her balance, and she looked at Ash. "Yes? What is it?" she asked, jumping at the chance to push her worries of Alain far from her mind.

"You looked a bit out of it there," Ash said, laughing as he did so.

She joined in with his laugh before shaking her head a bit. "Nevermind that!" she said, and she walked ahead of him. "The others went ahead, so why don't I show you the way?" she suggested.

"That'd be great. Thanks!"

Ash hurried after her with Pikachu still on his shoulder. The made it to where Professor Sycamore had taken Clemont and Bonnie, and they stopped just as they stepped foot on the grass.

She saw Clemont and Bonnie next to one another, and she smiled. "It's so cute to see them traveling together," she said, referring to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Yeah! A family journey sounds like it'd be so much fun! It really makes me wish I had a sibling to travel with." Ash nodded in agreement. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"I have an older brother," she said with a warm smile appearing on her face. "He's off on his own journey, though."

"What about you?"

"Ah…" She was taken aback by his straightforward question. Kagome glanced down at Chessie and shrugged. "I'd really like to go on my own journey, but I'm not sure if I'd manage out there," she said. Though her tone was a bit dejected, she forced a laugh and spun on the ball of her foot. "Anyway, I'm usually so busy helping out around here, so thinking about that won't help me any."

Still, even though she said that she couldn't shake the thought of going on her own journey from her head. It sounded like a delightful thought, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Traveling alone with how difficult her health was wouldn't be a smart thing, and if she went with others, she'd only end up being a burden in the end.

* * *

Working on the update for Augury, but I don't know if I'll get it up before the week is over. I'm not at my home right now because I'm with family.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
